Changes
/!\ Temporary presentation - Need to be updated /!\ =General= Gameplay * DLC Leveled List Integration is integrated to Wasteland Imports. * You have now a 10% chance to find an Ice Cold drink inside a Prewar Ice Cooler. * All chems now have a base maximum duration of 5 minutes. * All cooked food now have a maximum duration of 8 to 12 minutes. Other * Renamed some of the ammo types to match their FNV counterpart. * Ammo boxes has been retextured to look like their FNV counterpart. * Reworked shape and textures of the bottlecaps. * Added a new category for the original Nuka-Cola recipes to the Soda-Mixer Station. * Vims are now craftable at any Soda-Mixer Station (instead of the Cooking Station). * Radscorpion Stinger now has a new model (similar to FO3/FNV). * Orange, Quantum, Quartz and Victory Soda-Mixer stations are now unlocked after you completed "Taken For A Ride" quest. * Reorganized Syringes, Nuka-Nuke, Modified Bowling, Weaponized Nuka-Cola and Acid Concentrate into Ammo category. * Syringe recipes now gives you 5 Syringes. * Weaponized Nuka-Cola recipes now gives you 5 Ammo. * Acid Concentrate recipes now gives you 20 Ammo. * Super Mutant Suicider now use an actual Mini Nuke instead of the Liberty Prime’s Mark 28 warheads. =Chems & Meds= Addictol * Reduced the chance to find Addictol in the vendor inventory. Bloodpacks * Bloodpack, Irradiated Bloodpack and Glowing Bloodpack are now influenced by the Cannibal Perk. * Bloodpack and Irradiated Bloodpack now restore 25 HP. * Glowing Bloodpack now gives +50 Rad Resistance. Jet * Jet effect duration has been reduced to 5 seconds. MedX * MedX no longer protects against poison. * MedX now cost 40 Caps. Mentats * Berry Mentats, Grape Mentats and Orange Mentats now have a custom texture to differentiate them from the regular Mentats. * Reduced chance of addiction to 5%. Psycho * Psycho no longer protects against damage. * Psycho now cost 30 Caps. * Psycho recipe changed to 1 Acid, 1 Plastic, 2 Steel and 2 Hubflowers. RadAway * RadAway now cost 40 caps. Skeeto Spit * Skeeto Spit recipe changed to 1 Plastic, 1 Blood Sac and 1 Bloodleaf. Chemist Rank 1. Stealth Boy * Stealth Boy now has a duration of 1 minute (instead of 30 seconds). Stimpaks * In Normal Mode, Stimpak recipe now requires Chemist level 1. * Reduced the number of stimpaks that can be looted and found in the vendor inventory. * In Survival Mode, Stimpak no longer heals your cripled limbs, except your legs (+5 pts each) so you aren't stuck if you haven't any Hydra or Doctor's Bag in your inventory. Ultra Jet * Ultra Jet recipe changed to 1 Antiseptic, 1 Sugar Bombs and 1 Jet. X-111 Compound * X-111 Compound now cost 80 caps Other *Berry Mentats, Grape Mentats, Orange Mentats, Buffjet, Bufftats, Psychojet, Psychobuff and Psychotats recipes now require Chemist Rank 1. *Jet addiction changed to -1 AGI and -1 CHR. *Ultra Jet addiction changed to -2 AGI, -2 STR and -1 PER. *Mentats addiction changed to - 1 CHR and -1 PER. *Psycho addiction changed to -1 END and -1 PER. =Food & Drink= Dirty Wastelander * Dirty Wastelander now has a custom model. Nuka-Cola * All Nuka-Cola now have 5% chance of addiction. * Nuka-Cola Quantum now have 10% chance of addiction. * All bottles of Nuka Cola now have a capsule with the brand written on it. * Fixed the Nuka Cola Quantum glow texture. * General rebalance of Nuka-Cola, especially the Nuka-Cola mixes from Nuka World. * Nuka Cola Quartz, Victory, Orange, Grape, Wild and Black are now occasionally sold by merchant in the Commonwealth. Refreshing Beverage * Refreshing Beverage is now craftable at the cooking station. * New effects: +25 Max HP for 4 minutes and +35 HP. * New recipe: 1 Mutfruit, 1 Purified Water, 1 Melon and 1 BloodLeaf. * It now cost 30 caps, can be looted and found in the vendor inventory. * Refreshing Beverage now has a custom model. Water * All Purified Water now restore 20 HP (instead of 40 HP). =Alcohol= Other * All alcohol (except beer) cost now 10 caps. =Weapons= Fat Man * Added radiation damage to the Fat Man and the Fat Man MIRV explosion. Nuka Quantum Grenade * Nuka Quantum Grenade now use the same explosion effect as the Nuka-Nuke. Nuke Grenade & Nuke Mine * Nuke Grenade and Nuke Mine now cost 150 Caps. * Renamed the Nuka Grenade to Nuke Grenade. Other * Rebalanced the Nuke Grenade, Nuke Mine, Nuka Cocktail and Nuka Quantum Grenade.